


One Dinner

by ShelfPerson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family Dinners, Gen, I'm Sorry, season five single handedly cured my writer's block, such power should not be left unchecked, this is such garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelfPerson/pseuds/ShelfPerson
Summary: Amenadiel just wanted one dinner.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	One Dinner

Chloe lifted the fork to her mouth, but the second the food touched her tongue she dropped it, exclaiming loudly.

“Chloe? Are you alright?” Linda asked from the other side of the dining table. Charlie babbled from his baby chair beside her, smashing food all over his tray.

“Oh, oh no, I’m fine. Just hot, is all.” Chloe said, readjusting her shirt and scooting her chair up. Lucifer, who had been sitting next to her, inclined his head, a devilish grin on his face.

“Well,” he said, all smile, all charm, “you’re hot and I still eat you.”

There was a deep and suffocating silence.

Amenadiel inhaled deeply. He blinked once, twice. A third time. He lifted his gaze from his plate to his brother, his face filled with millennia-old weariness. 

He clenched his jaw. He clenched his fist. “One dinner.” He said, almost a whisper.

“I just want…” He banged his fist on the table. “ONE. DINNER.”


End file.
